


8 Years

by infinitelyhopeful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Repressed Feelings, Reunions, high school ukai, i still don't know how to tag, it's cute so just give it a try, meet again 8 years later, ukai needs more love, yall "hated each other" lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelyhopeful/pseuds/infinitelyhopeful
Summary: When you return to Miyagi for the first time in 8 years, you stop by the Sakanoshita Store to pick up some things, only to bump into a familiar man on the counter - the man who hated your guts in high school.alt. a glimpse at tsundere, teenage angst ukai and soft, aged-up ukai
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	8 Years

"Benched again, Keishin?"

17-year-old Ukai Keishin clenched his fists in anger as soon as he heard those words, laced in your teasing voice once you entered the volleyball gym. His teeth were closed shut, his dark expression and strong glare were directed straight at you, and if looks could kill, you'd be long dead by now.

You gave a smug grin, one with your eyes closed, your bangs hanging from your forehead as you cocked you hips to the side, shifting your weight. "My, my, prodigy just by name but not by skill, huh?"

"You... are so... annoying," he muttered between his teeth, soft but loud enough for you to hear. "Don't you have your own club to attend?"

"Ah, unlike you, I was able to set _all_ my balls perfectly today!"

Ukai was only angered further because he knew you weren't lying – you were the talented setter of the Karasuno's female volleyball team as well as his classmate. It was already bad enough he had to spend the whole school time listening to your annoying teasing, but when you came to tease him during club hours was when he felt like jumping off a cliff.

"Oh, (y/n), what a pleasant surprise," Takinoue grinned as he came by.

Shimada tailed behind, giving you a wave too, "Oh, what are you doing here?"

You grinned, "Just wanted to see how the boys are doing. Hope yall aren't giving the coach a hard time."

And it was just perfect timing for the coach Ukai Ikkei to be screaming at his players right that second, forcing them to focus on the game.

Coach Ukai came by towards you with a sigh, greeting you before complaining, "These boys are really driving my blood pressure up."

"Don't stress, Coach! I'm sure they'll be fine, as long as Keishin here keeps getting benched."

"YOU!!!!" Keishin stood up this time, ready to throw fists, but Takinoue and Shimada managed to hold him back.

Ukai Ikkei laughed at your statement before teasing his own grandson, "If only he had _half_ the talent you have, I wouldn't be so ashamed."

Shimada and Takinoue couldn't help but snicker at this statement too, while Keishin's eyes went pale in embarrassment.

"Well, I better get back to practicing my serves. Good luck boys!" you waved before running away, leaving the gym, but not before both Takinoue and Shimada managed to say in sync, "Come back again!"

Keishin's eyes burned in rage, "God, I hate her."

"Sureeee," Takinoue smirked.

"Yea, just admit your feelings already," Shimada sighed.

"HAH? I don't have feelings for her!" Keishin was baffled. "(L/n)(y/n) is the most annoying, rudest, most awful person in the world! I'd rather die than ever have to deal with someone like her! I _hate_ her!"

Shimada and Takinoue's eyes went pale as their eyes lingered to something behind Keishin which caused the benched setter to turn back, only to find you stood there with a sad expression, your eyes glistening as if watering.

"I-I forgot my ball," you said softly, your voice stammering and lodged back in your throat, as if you were trying to hold back tears. "Excuse me."

You rushed to take the volleyball on the bench before running out the gym, Keishin simply staring, wondering if he had done something wrong.

But ever since then, you never bothered him anymore.  
  
  


~X•X•X~  
  
  


**_[8 years later]_ **

_Seriously?_

You groaned in annoyance once you noticed you had forgotten to bring a toothbrush back home, and even worse that no one had a spare. It had been long, almost too long, since you were back home in Miyagi. After high school, you had studied and began your career in the city of Tokyo, and the only reason you were even back was because your older brother was getting married.

Walking the streets near Karasuno where you used to study made you reminiscence the good times, and the bad – in particular that awfully embarrassing encounter when your high school crush basically chose death over you. Nothing could really beat that.

Your eye was caught by the small convenience store that you don't recall ever really being there before, 'Sakanoshita Shop', which looked pretty adequate in supplying you with what you need, and so you entered without hesitation, browsing along the aisles to pick up a toothbrush, some alcohol and some snacks.

When you headed for the counter, placing your things, you barely glanced at the worker, simply getting your purse out and passing your credit card as you didn't carry any cash – but a small convenience store like that didn't accept contactless payment, and the smoking clerk was about to shoot you a death glare when you passed the card.

That is, until he read the name written on it, and his jaw dropped completely.

"(L/n)(y/n)?"

You blinked, finally looking up at the clerk with bleached, slicked back hair and piercings who looked a tad familiar, but you were confused. But then, he smiled; standing up in shock as he looked at you and dear lord, you forgot how to breathe.

"Keishin," you called.

Ukai Keishin was beyond shocked, unsure how to react, but he started with the truth. "Wow, I didn't recognize you with long hair." _She looks good with it,_ he thought.

"I, um, right back at you," you chuckled, your face heating up just slightly.

"So, you're back in town," he stated.

You nodded, "My brother, he's getting married. I'm here for a few days."

"I see. That's nice," he smiled. "I-I mean, um, well, it's just I haven't seen you in so long," Keishin responded.

"High school," you confirmed. "You hated me."

Keishin awkwardly chuckled, "I didn't hate you."

It took everything for you not to roll your eyes at him. "You don't have to deny it. A girl doesn't forget when a guy says that, especially when–" you cut yourself before saying anything further.

"But you know what," you changed the topic, "I was pretty annoying so I don't blame you."

He was unsure how to respond to that, so he just kept quiet. And it was then when you noticed the clock, and how you had to rush home.

"I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be," you rushed him.

Keishin sighed, "We don't accept card payments."

"Oh, right," you bit your lip, shaking your head, "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, but I don't have any cash. Um, yea, it's fine then. I'll just go."

"Wait no!" he stopped you. Gathering your things into a small bag, he passed them to you, "Just take it."

"W-what? But I haven't paid."

"It's fine," Keishin smiled. "It's on the house."

You returned the gesture. "This is too kind. There has to be someway I could repay you."

"W-well, are you free tomorrow?"

You blinked, unsure what he was implying, so he continued, "You could um, grab dinner with me?"

Blood rushed to your cheeks almost immediately.

He clarified, "It's just well, I'd like to catch up with you. It's been so long, and I was pretty mean to you in high school. Think of it as a truce."

There was a slight pause before you sternly answered, "Sure."

His eyes widened, and although unsure why, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks at your acceptance. You sounded so bold and casual, like it was normal – but Keishin couldn't even remember the last time he went to dinner with a girl.

"That's great! Where do you want to go? You haven't been back in so long, so it's only fair for you to choose."

You chuckled slightly, "How about the udon place down the street? Wait, it's still there right?"

He confirmed, "Yes."

"Ah good, I've been craving for too long!" you looked so excited, your eyes lighting up and Keishin couldn't help but think about how adorable you were. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded, "Yes, 7pm tomorrow."

You nodded in acknowledgement before rushing away, and in that moment, both you and Keishin put your hand over your heart instinctively, feeling your heartbeat and wondering why it was beating so damn quickly.  
  
  


~X•X•X~  
  
  


Ukai Keishin sat patiently at the table, arriving way too early and wearing the most decent thing he had – a white button up shirt and some slacks. He kept fiddling with his buttons, wondering if he looked too formal when he buttoned too high up or too casual when he did the reverse – and he knew he was overthinking. After all, looking around, it was obvious he was a little overdressed for this setting.

He kept glancing to the door, his eyes falling again when it wasn't you, cursing himself for being so restless. _Fuck, why am I so nervous?_

"You're early," you spoke, arriving at the table.

Keishin's head snapped up and the blush that tainted his cheeks appeared almost instantly, because there you were, your long hair framing your face so beautifully in a simple blouse and skirt that made you look so damn beautiful.

"H-hi! Please, sit down!"

You nodded, giving a small smile before taking the seat opposite of him in one of the booths, flattening your skirt out. Keishin couldn't help but watch you; it was like you were a completely different person than before. You were civil, elegant and above all, drop dead gorgeous.

As you scanned through the menu, you sparked a conversation, "Ah, great! My favorite order is still here!"

"Yea, not much has changed," Keishin chuckled.

You nodded silently. Dropping the menu, you announced, "I'm ready to order. You?"

"I-um, same," he confirmed awkwardly, raising a hand to call the waiter.

You both gave your orders and Keishin caught a rare sight of your excited grin, your eyes squinting in excitement as you happily asked for your favorite meal.

Once the waiter left, Keishin asked, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so different from what I remember. You seem more," he thought of how best not to offend you, "–refined?"

You giggled at his statement. "Time changes people. Being in Tokyo has made me a little more matured, I guess. Everyone there is so professional that I had to grow out of my childish traits somehow."

Resting your cheek on your hand, you attacked this time, "And you've changed too Keishin. I mean, despite the fact that you look even more like a delinquent now, you seem – kinder."

Keishin growled at your 'delinquent' comment, but let it go. "I think I just had a lot of teenage angst. And now I have a method to release stress."

"Ah, right, the smoking. It's terrible for you, but hey, it's your life."

Keishin nodded awkwardly, unsure again how to pursue, but he'd rather not get into a conversation about his health and wellbeing, so he thought of a way to divert the topic –but he didn't have to.

"How's Coach Ukai?" you asked.

Keishin scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Gramps isn't doing too well, honestly. He's in and out of the hospital; but he's still a strong and stubborn man."

You giggled, "He's always been that way."

Keishin smiled, "And he's always liked you. A lot more than me, at least."

"Well, there's no point denying that," you shrugged, feeling a bit proud. "I was the better player after all."

"And you were always rubbing it in my face."

"Yea," you sighed, "I was kind of a dick to you, huh?"

"No shit you were. And I don't even know why."

You gulped, and your heart practically froze when he said the next sentence, "Was there a reason?"

While part of you was screaming in your head for you _not_ to do it – that it was useless and had no benefit – there was a stronger part of you that opposed, convincing you had nothing to lose. Because it was true. It wasn't like you still had a crush on him right? Despite how extremely attractive he looked now, even with that weird blonde hair, and any time you looked back at high school, rather than just ignoring him completely after the encounter he had with you, you wished you had just told him. At least, you'd get to see his reaction.

It was several years too late now, but you decide on it anyway. "It's kind of embarrassing, but I had a massive crush on you."

Keishin stopped breathing because what were you even saying? You were so mean and annoying in high school, he was thoroughly convinced you _hated_ him, not the opposite...

"Keishin?" you asked.

"I-I'm sorry," he jumped, "I just, never expected that."

You narrowed your brows. "It's not like I ever tried to hide it. I mean, I would use my break time during practices to come by your gym, I would always ask the teacher to pair us for school projects; I basically used every chance I could get to spend time with you."

"I just thought you wanted to annoy me," he softly muttered.

"I guess I did," you sighed, "And eventually you did get a little too annoyed and ended up hating me."

"I didn't–"

"There's no use denying it, Keishin. I remember everything perfectly. Not going to lie, it hurt a little, but well," you exhaled, "I guess I deserve it."

Changing your tone to a more assertive one, you told, "It's been ages, so let's just forget about it. I mean we came here to start again. So, truce?"

"Yes, of course," he spoke, but he wasn't about to let go of your words so easily. After all, he had felt exactly the same about you.  
  
  


~X•X•X~  
  
  
  


**_[8 years ago]_ **

"Hey Keishin, you alright there?" Shimada asked, looking worried for his teammate.

He seemed different, and he always did since that incident when you walked in on him expressing his hatred for you. It had been more than a week since then, but anyone could tell the substitute setter was heavily affected by it.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine," Keishin replied, although not at all convincingly.

"Dude, there's no need to lie. You've been like this for over a week," Takinoue replied. "Just admit it, it's her right?"

Keishin clenched his fists. "I don't get it! She's infuriating when she breathes down my neck but now she's completely ignoring me? Like what did I do?"

"You did announce you hated her to the whole gym," Shimada deadpanned.

Keishin groaned, "Shut up. I just, ugh– why do I feel this way? I should be happy that she's not bothering me but why am I so mad?"

"Who's gonna tell him?" Takinoue muttered.

Shimada replied, "You do it."

Takinoue took the responsibility. Sighing, he simply hit his friend with the reality of the situation. "Maybe, _just maybe_ , it's possible that you like her?"

"WHAT? That's ridiculous? How could I ever–"

"No, really, think about it," Shimada begged.

Keishin was still unconvinced. "No! She's annoying, rude, not to mention self-centred! I mean sure she's kind of pretty and she's a good player, and when she's in class she always talks so loud like nobody's around, and sometimes she goes to the toilet way too often, and–"

He stopped talking, as a question popped in his head, but he didn't have to say it aloud; Shimada did that for him, "Why do you know so much about her?"

Keishin's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh god, I like her."

"Finally!" Takinoue groaned.

"W-what do I do? I've completely ruined everything! God, how am I supposed to face her now?"

"That's something you have to think of on your own, but if you want even a shot at this working, you've got to tell her how you feel," Shimada advised, while Takinoue nodded in agreement.

But Keishin only sighed, thinking of how to tell you.

And so after weeks of thinking, analyzing, researching – he finally decided to just give you a note. Just a letter – a short one, too – that was enough to express what he felt for you.

The day soon arrived for Keishin to give you the letter. Building up all his courage, he entered the girls' volleyball gym – his first time there – but as he walked in, he felt his heart stop when he found you.

Because there you were, smiling like the happiest girl in the world as you talked to the captain of the male basketball team – laughing, giggling, like the world was beautiful. Keishin only stood still as he watched the scene.

He wasn't sure he would ever be able to make you smile like that.

And so, he abandoned ship, and like you had done to him, he never bothered you ever again.   
  
  


~X•X•X~  
  
  


**_[8 years later]_ **

Dinner was much better than you had expected. Although there were a few awkward moments here and there, most of the conversation was pretty thrilling once the both of you really go into it. It had been far too long since high school, and ever since you moved to Tokyo, you had done a terrible job of keeping in touch with your peers – and lucky Keishin was there to update you.

"An electrics shop and a grocery store. I would have never guessed," you laughed as Keishin told you about Shimada and Takinoue.

"Their businesses are really steady. They're doing good," Keishin smiled.

You chuckled, "It suits them. But it is a little funny to picture Shimada in an apron, and– does he still have the same middle parted haircut?"

"Yes. Nothing could ever make him change that," Keishin sighed, to which you laughed.

"But above all, your profession is the most shocking," you told him.

"Well, it's my mother's business. It makes sense for me to help–"

"Not the store," you sighed, "Volleyball. Coaching the Karasuno boys."

Keishin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yea well, it was kind of unexpected too. But they're really talented kids. Speaking of, do you...still...?"

He didn't have to say more. You knew he was asking if you still played volleyball, but the answer was a simple, "No."

You continued, "Work has been really stressful so I don't have the time for it. And plus, it's kind of hard to find open teams compared to here. But I do miss it, a lot."

Keishin nodded in understanding, when an idea popped into his head. "You should come by."

"Where?"

"Karasuno High School. Come by my volleyball practice."

You laughed, "I-I don't know."

"You're here the whole week right? You should definitely take time to watch them play. They're really strong, might even be the strongest team we've ever had."

You pursed your lips, "I'll think about it, alright."

You soon arrived at your parents' house, stopping in your tracks as you informed Keishin. "So, this is me. Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," Keishin smiled.

"Kind of makes you think huh? If we weren't at each other's throats 24/7 maybe we could have been decent friends... or more."

Keishin gulped, but nodded slowly. "Perhaps."

"Well, I um, I would say I'll see you around, but that's not likely to happen so I guess it's more appropriate to say _goodbye_."

Keishin's heart hurt completely hearing your sentence, and like an arrow piercing through his skin, he felt the deep internal pain of that final word. "W-wait," he called, although, he was a little unsure what to say.

You stopped, turning to face him and cocking your head in confusion as you waited for him to continue. And Keishin knew he had to, just as he knew what he was meant to say, but god, even after 8 years, he was having such a difficult time getting the words out.

"I, um, I never hated you," he told you.

You raised a brow, "Right."

"No, I mean it. I-In fact," he breathed, clutching the folded envelope in his pocket before taking it out and extending his arms to offer you the letter – the one from 8 years ago. He wasn't sure why he still kept it, or even why he brought it to dinner, but he did; and if there was a time to give it to you, it was now.

"Here," he told you as he gave it to you.

You narrowed your brows in confusion, taking the letter from his hand and unfolding it to find a letter, the envelope sealed and your name written in a messy font at the front.

"What is this?" you asked.

"A letter I never gave you," Keishin said, "From 8 years ago."

You ripped the letter and unfolded it, sighing slightly as you began to read its contents.

"Dear (y/n), I don't hate you. In fact, I–"

Your words stopped, lodged in the back of your throat as you read the line, not daring to say it out loud. Simple words; just a single sentence, and yet, it was so powerful.

_I love you._

"I wasn't a wordsmith or anything, okay?"

You chuckled a little, somewhat dumbfounded by the letter in your hand. "Why didn't you give this to me 8 years ago?"

Keishin shrugged, "It's kind of dumb but um, I saw you smiling and laughing with the stupid shit basketball captain and I don't know if I could ever made you feel that way."

"Then why now?"

"Because after tonight, seeing you smile and laugh so genuinely with me, I figured, maybe I was wrong."

You nodded, "Yea, you are."

Keishin gulped, unsure what to say.

"You really are an idiot, Keishin. You've always made me feel that way," you assured him. "You were the reason I smiled everyday for my whole 3 years of high school."

Keishin bit his lip, "Really?"

You nodded, to which Keishin only chuckled.

Blushing slightly, he told you, "I guess I'm 8 years too late huh?"

"Perhaps," you sighed, "Or, we could pick up where we left off."

Keishin's eyes widened at your words. "W-wha– I um, I don't understand."

"Do you still feel this way about me?" you asked.

He smiled, red staining his cheeks. "Yea, I think I do."

"That's good," you grinned, "Because I think I do too."

Keishin took a step forward, closing the gap between the two of you, looking down slightly to meet your eyes. "Then can I give you something I've wanted to for the past 8 years?"

"What is it? Don't tell me there's a follow up letter."

He chuckled, "No. This." And like that, he pressed his lips against yours, and with such swift and sudden motion, your eyes peeled wide open, your movements still before you registered that there was no reason for you to panic; because this was the man you had been waiting for your whole life. So, you reciprocated his actions, tangling him in your arms as you kissed him back.

"Goddamn it, Keishin," you grinned when you finally pulled away, "You wasted so much time."

Keishin chuckled, "Then I think I just have to make up for that lost time."

And indeed, he did exactly as he said.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll be posting only one shots here for now; but i write a lot more on wattpad, so check me out there: @infinitelyhopeful !


End file.
